Uniforms
Various organizations and governmental branches impose the wearing of specific uniforms. United Nations UNN Commissioned Officer Uniform Officers of the United Nations Navy wear a blue uniform with insignia on the shoulders, the officer's name being on the right breast and medals on the left breast. Some versions, such as those worn by Colonels (such as Janus) , are olive drab/ grey in colour. 'Full Dress Uniform' Worn by United Nations military officers on Earth during official meetings with the United Nations Security Council. File:NUP 173908 0379 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress File:Nguyen 00.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress File:S02E06-MidrollCredits_01.png|Colonel - Full Dress unnfulluniformadmiral.png UNN-FullUniform-Admiral.png 'Standard Uniform' Standard uniform is worn by officers when on active duty, utilising greyish blue and black colours. There are two variants of standard, a 1-piece jumpsuit (seen worn by Admiral Souther and Lieutenants Shaffer and Mancuso) and a 2-piece uniform (worn by Fleet Admiral Nguyen). File:3x03 5.jpg|1-piece Admiral File:Captainyugeny.png|1-piece Captain File:Unnstandarduniform.png|1-piece Officer File:Standarduniformofficersunnback.png|1-piece Back displaying ship name File:S03E08unnuniform2piece40m44s.jpg|2-piece File:Ununiformbothtypes.png| 2 piece and 1 piece uniforms File:Standarduniform2piece..png|2-piece Admiral File:S03E07bunn2pieceuniform15m02s.jpg|2-piece back ---- 'Enlisted Personnel uniform' File:Unntpenlisted1.png|UNN Thomas Prince jumpsuit ---- United Nations Marine Corps 'UNMC Commissioned officers uniform' The UNMC commissioned officers have their own uniform separate from that of the UNN officers. 'Full Dress uniform' The full dress UNMC officer uniform is very similar to that of the UNN with the exception being that it is green in colour instead of blue. File:S04e08generalmccourt03m43s.jpg|General 'Standard officer uniform' The standard uniform worn by UNMC officers is a grey one piece outfoot with a belt. A UN logo is on the left chest, and name tag on right chest. A UNN badge is worn on each epaulet. This uniform is similar to the Navy uniform which is blue. File:S02e09unmcuniformjanus11m30s.jpg|Colonel ---- Enlisted Personnel uniform 'Full Dress uniform' Regular Marines wear a grey uniform with a black beret. The right chest contains a namebadge and the left chest a UNMC badge. File:S04e08marinedatwell31m15s.jpg| 'Standard Uniform' Worn by United Nations Marine Corps marines and Military Police officers. It comprises of a dark blue jumpsuit (containing various UN logos and markings), a nametag and epaulettes worn with a beret. In combat situations torso armor is worn on top of the jumpsuit. UN Military Police officers are also seen wearing riot gear atop the standard uniform, such as during the protest outside the United Nations Headquaters in New York City. File:S01E03unmcuniform32m36s.jpg| S01E03-UN Beret Guard.png unmpriothelmet.png|Military Police riot helmet S03E02-SeanConnollyAffleck as RiotMPMichael 01d.jpg|Military Police riot gear 'UN light armor type one' The type one light armor is used by United Nations Military police and United Nations Marine Corps. The first variant is worn by Marines and in addition to breathing equipment, this vac-suit includes armor to the torso, legs and lower arms. The second variant is labelled "Emergency VAC-Suit DLP-025 Class E" is used by naval personal for damage control teams and when ship's are vented. File:Unguards2.png S02E11-UNNguard 0c.png File:Unenviromentsuit.png|worn over VAC suit S01E05-UN EnvironmentSuit FredJohnson a.png|worn over VAC suit File:Unnmganymede.png|worn over VAC suit 'UN light armor type two' The United Nations Marine Corps wear type two light armor onboard their ''Truman''-class dreadnoughts when providing security or being deployed in high risk areas. File:S03E03marinearmortwo18m33s.jpg| File:S03E03marinearmor34m09s_(2).jpg| File:S03E03marinearmor34m09s.jpg| File:S03E03marinearmor34m02s.jpg| File:S03E13marinearmor31m01s.jpg| File:Unmcarmorconceptartprofiles.jpg| File:Unmclightarmor.jpg| VAC suit United Nations VAC suit's are used by the United Nations Navy. UN ships keep stores of "Emergency VAC-Suit DLP-025 Class E" is used by naval personal for damage control teams and when ship's are vented. Some VAC suits are compatible with the type one light armor which can be worn over the top. File:Unnvacsuit3.png|Emergency VAC-suit File:Unnvacsuit2.png|Emergency VAC-suit Helmet File:Unenviromentsuit.png|VAC-suit with type one armor S01E05-UN EnvironmentSuit FredJohnson a.png File:Unnmganymede.png|VAC-suit with type one armor File:Unhelmetsideprofileartbook.jpg|VAC-suit helmet Martian Congressional Republic MCRN Commissioned Officer Uniform Worn by senior members of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. Uniforms vary depending on the rank and generation. Full Dress Uniform Seen worn by Admiral Peñano and Captain Martens during the summit in New York City, it similar to the 2nd Gen standard dress uniform. However in the absence of a vessel logo is the horizontal MCRN logo and a clip on nametag and instead of a left side nametag is room for medals. The dress uniform also contains an MCRN collar clip. The Admiral dress uniform also contains several circular markings on the epaulettes. File:Peñano.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress uniform File:S04e04mcrnuniform13m18s.jpg| File:Mcrnfulldress2piece.png|Captain - Full Dress uniform File:MCRN Dress Uniform Martens.png|Captain - Full Dress uniform Standard Uniform (1st Gen) Captain Theresa Yao and Lieutenant Lopez are seen wearing 1st Gen uniforms, which are one piece and utilise black and orange colour scheme. The only discernible markings are a vertical MCRN logo on the right chest side. File:Capyoon.jpg|Captain - Standard uniform (1st Gen) File:Mcrngen1uniform1.png|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (1st Gen) File:Lopez.jpg|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (1st Gen) 'Standard Uniform (2nd Gen)' Lieutenant Sutton, Commander Thorsen and many others seen wearing the 2nd Gen uniform aboard the MCRN Scirocco , which also includes a vessel logo on the right chest side and a nametag (with Martian flag) on the left chest side. The vertical MCRN logo is moved to the side of the sleeves. The ship name is often printed on the uniform's back however this is not always the case. Although the majority of 2nd Gen uniforms consist of one-piece jumpsuits, there do exist two-piece variants such as the one worn by Captain Chandra Lucas aboard the MCRN [[Xuesen|''Xuesen.]] Chaplains, such as Martens also wear dove collar pins on their uniforms to distinguish themselves. File:Mcrngen2xuesen.jpg|Captain - Standard uniform (2nd Gen) File:Mcrngen2uniform2.png|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (2nd Gen) File:MCRN 2nd Gen Lieutenant.png|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (2nd Gen) File:Mcrngen2uniform1.png|Chaplain - Standard uniform (2nd Gen) 'Standard Uniform (3rd Gen) Captain Sandrine Kirino and Lieutenant Durant are seen wearing the 3rd Gen uniform aboard the MCRN ''Hammurabi''. ''It is similar to the 2nd Gen, but the orange epaulettes are now black, the stripe up the left side of the jumpsuit is now wide and orange and the pattern on the orange accents has a scaled appearance. Placement of vessel logo and nametags remain unchanged, as does the orange collar. Force Recon Marines on certain ships (such as the MCRN ''Xuesen) wear this type of uniform despite most not being naval officers, and with a slight variation of having the Martian Marine Corps logo on the shoulder. File:Sandrine Kirino.png|Captain - Standard Uniform (3rd Gen) File:Mcrnhammurabiuniform.png|Chief of Boat - Standard Uniform (3rd Gen) File:Mcrnuniformgen3mmc.jpg|Marines - Standard Uniform (3rd Gen) File:Xuesenmarineuniform1.jpg|Marine - Ship name on back (3rd Gen) ---- Enlisted Personnel Uniform Personnel in both the Martian Congressional Republic Navy and the Martian Marine Corps are seen wearing this variant of uniform when not performing formal or combat duties. Standard uniform comprises of a jumpsuit that is dark grey in colour, with a single orange red stripe up the left hand side. A nametag is present on the left chest side (along with the Martian flag) and the logo of the vessel the suit was issued in on the right chest side. The name of the vessel is also printed on the back of the jumpsuit. Black undershirts and tights also bearing the vessel name are worn under the jumpsuit. The MCRN or MMC logo also sometimes appears on the shoulder, depending on the wearers affiliation. Maintenance staff wear identical jumpsuits but orange in colour. MCRN Ensign uniforms as seen worn by Loftis, Sinopoli and Ranhofer have a larger, thicker red stripe running down the left hand side. File:Orangejumpsuitscirrocco.png|Scirocco Maintenance Jumpsuit File:Mcrnorangeuniform.png|Hammurabi Maintenance Jumpsuit File:Jumpsuit01.png|Tachi Jumpsuit File:MMC Jumpsuit.png|Scirocco MMC Jumpsuit File:Tachi Undershirt.png|Tachi Undershirt File:Sirocco Long Sleeve Undershirt.png|Scirocco Undershirt File:MCRN Ensign Uniform.png|Kittur Chennamma Ensign Jumpsuit Martian Marine Corps Members of the Martian Marine Corps are seen wearing multiple variants of uniform, some very similar in appearance to that of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. '''Full Dress Uniform Worn on formal occasions, such as by Gunnery Sergeant Bobbie Draper at the peace talks on Earth. It comprises of a zip up formal jacket and pants, a black turtleneck undershirt and orange accents. The right chest side contains the MMC logo and a metallic nametag. The left chest side contains room for medals and commendations. File:Draperformaluniform2.png|Full Dress Uniform - Front File:Draperformaluniform3.png|Full Dress Uniform - Side Martian light armor/'Environment Suit' The MCRN vac-suit also known as Martian light armorThe Expanse Novel: , Chapter 45, Bobbie like those of the UNN combines both vacuum capabilities and armor protection as standard. The armor covers the torso and all limbs while retaining flexibilty to allow the wearer good movement. Inbuilt into both wrists are holographic computers which can be used to scan DNA via the fingertipThe Expanse TV series: Season 1 episode 3. There are two variants of helmet worn with this armor, the 1st variant with increased face armor, and 2nd variant with a full face panel. Both Helmets include a sun-visor that can be pulled down over the face panels. Both Marines and Navy personnel can wear this armor. Regular Marines (non Force Recon) are also shown wearing this armour when acting in a Military Police capacity, primarily guarding Martian Congressional Republic Embassy on Earth. File:S01E03-JordanVanDyck as CplDookie 01.png|light armor - no helmet. File:S01E04lopezinarmor33min28sec.jpg|Torso File:S01E06-FredJohn retrieves Donnager Lopez DataCube.png|Data Cube Insert File:S01E03martianlightarmorback20m49s.jpg|light armor back File:S01E03donnagerbrig6m47s.jpg| File:S0306martianlightarmorcomputer20m18s.jpg|wrist computer File:S01E03martianlightarmoridscan6m13s.jpg|DNA id scanner File:Mcrnhelmet1.png|Helmet - variant 1 File:S02e02martianlightarmor24m51s.jpg|Helmet - variant 2 File:mcrnhelmet3.png|Helmet variant 1 with opened face panel File:S03E10martianlightarmor18m34s.jpg| File:S03E10martianlightarmor18m18s.jpg|expendable thrust pack FIle:160126_NorthFront_Expanse_MartianMarine.jpg|Concept Art Powered Armor Members of the Martian Marine Corps Force Recon, such as Gunnery Sergeant Bobbie Draper, wear Goliath Powered Armor. Unlike the Reaver Powered Armor worn by United Nation's Marines, this armor utilises a multi-barrel minigun built into the right arm, and an attachable RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) launcher built into the back. A specialised, semi mechanical undersuit is required to be worn underneath this armour, and is often worn on its own by Force Recon Marines when on standby to enable quick suiting up. File:S02E01mmcgoliath2m19s.jpg| File:S03E05bobbiewithgoliath15m46s.jpg| File:S03E05goliath32m42s.jpg| File:S02E01mmcgoliath2m54s.jpg| File:Goliathwithouthelmets.jpg|Helmets removed File:Mmcundersuitandarmor.png|Undersuit mmcundersuitandarmor2.png|Undersuit and Goliath Armor S02E01-Draper 2nd MMC Expeditionary Unit.png|RPG launcher ---- 'Mariner Valley Police Department' The MVPD uniform consists of a t-shirt with MVPD badge on right breast with a badge on the left chest with individual officer information. A black belt is worn around the waste with attachments. File:S04e02mvpd8m32s.jpg| File:S04e02mvpd8m33s.jpg| File:S04e02mvpd8m35s.jpg| Main Asteroid Belt Tycho Station Uniforms aboard Tycho Station vary depending on the sector and specialisation of the employee. Regular Staff Uniform Regular staff operational and administrative staff wear a grey jumpsuit with black accents and the Tycho logo on the right hand chest side. Some members of staff responsible for the construction of the LDSS ''Nauvoo'' (such as Drummer) are seen with the ships patch on their right shoulder. File:Tychojumpsuit.png|Standard Staff Jumpsuit - Front File:LDSS Nauvoo Patch 2.png|Standard Staff Jumpsuit - Nauvoo Patch File:Tychojacket1.jpg|Tycho fleece 'Medical Staff' Medics and doctors aboard the station are seen wearing either white hooded sweatshirts with the Tycho medical logo and black pants, or white vests with a generic medical logo. File:Tycho Medic Uniform 3.png|Medical Staff Uniform (Tycho Med Logo) File:Tycho Medic Uniform 2.png|Medical Staff Vest (Generic Med Logo) 'Security Department' Security personnel aboard the station wear long sleeved black shirts with grey accents and the Tycho logo, black pants and a black hat with the Tycho logo. File: Tycho Security Uniform.jpg|Security Staff Uniform ---- Star Helix Security Uniformed Star Helix officers on Ceres wear dark grey pants, bomber jackets with black epaulettes and caps emblazoned with the company logo. Uniformed Star Helix officers on Ganymede wear dark green jumpsuits and tan tactical vests emblazoned with the company logo. File:Starhelixpoliceofficer.png|Officer Uniform - Ceres File:Star Helix Ganymede 2.png|Officer Uniform - Ganymede ---- CPM Security Corporation Ordinary uniformed security officers on Eros wear tan shirts, black CPM branded tactical vests with epaulettes and black caps with the CPM logo as their standard uniform. Occasionally, some uniformed CPM officers are also seen wearing body armour and riot helmets. Plainclothes detectives such as Inspector Sematimba wear small CPM pins on their personal jackets. Newly recruited CPM officers (the majority being former criminals and gang members) are more lax with uniform standards, only wearing CPM branded tactical vests over their regular clothes. File:CPM Pin.png|Detective Pin File:CPM Uniform 3.png|Regular Uniforms and Hats File:CPM Armour and Helmet.jpg|Regular Body Armour (Front) and Helmets File:CPM Body Armour.png|Regular Body Armour (Rear) File:CPM Jacket.jpg|Tactical Vest Only Outer Planets Alliance Trial Belter Navy Uniform A trial standardized uniform is created by Klaes Ashford for certain members of the crew of the O.P.A.S. ''Behemoth''. Only Belters whom came to the ship with Ashford ( such as Diogo Harari) wear this uniform, with the majority remaining in their Tycho station uniforms and work outfits. It consists of a black jumpsuit and duty belt both adorned with a formalised OPA logo. Rank is shown by pips placed on the left arm of each uniform. File:Ashfordfactionbehmothuniform1.jpg| File:Ashfordfactionbehmothuniform2.jpg| Medina station uniform Based upon the Belter trial uniform created by Klaes Ashform. This uniform is form fitting and retains the rank insigna from the previous uniform whilst mimicing Inner uniforms. File:S04e02opasuniform05.04s.jpg| File:S04e08opsauniform19m59s.jpg| OPA's Behemoth Security Regular security officers aboard the OPAS ''Behemoth'' are seen wearing a black flak jacket with pouches over a standard Tycho station marked outfit. Although officers are Tycho employees, the uniform differs from those worn by members of the Tycho Station Security Department aboard Tycho Station. File:Behemothsecurity1.jpg| File:Behemothsecurity2.jpg| File:Behemothsecurity3.jpg| Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile Protogen Medical Staff Uniform Worn by medical staff on the Protogen facility on Io. File:S03E02-NicoleStamp as MedicalTech-1 01d.jpg|Io medical staff File:Protogensciencestaff.png|Io science staff Protogen Environmental Suit Worn by the Protogen mercenaries who board and attack the MCRN Donnager and later supervise the Eros incident. File:Protogenenvironmentsuit1.png File:Protogenenvironmentsuit2.png protogenenvironmentsuit3.png protogenenvironmentsuit4.png Guanshiyin Crew Uniforms Uniforms worn by crew members aboard the Guanshiyin are dark blue with black accents, epaulettes and the Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile logo on the shoulder. Captain Malik's uniform is absent of the ships badge, simply displaying an eagle pin and nametag. Regular crew members uniforms also contain the ships badge between the nametag and eagle pin. File:S02E12-Malick 00.png|Uniform - Captain File: Guanshiyin Staff Uniform 2.png|Uniform - Regular Crew Category:Martian Congressional Republic Category:Outer Planets Alliance Category:United Nations